Season 2
Season 2 debuted on October 29, 2002 on the Fox Network. The season was produced by Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran, Howard Gordon, Brian Grazer and Kiefer Sutherland. The season was much more plot based than the previous season, which was more character based. 24: Season Two was released on DVD in North America on September 9, 2003. Season Overview The second season (2002–2003) follows the work of now-President David Palmer and agent Jack Bauer to stop terrorists from detonating a nuclear weapon in Los Angeles. Introduced into the situation is Kate Warner, a woman who ends up getting vital information related to CTU's mission. Timeline Day 2 opens in Seoul, South Korea at midnight local time, then moves to Los Angeles, which is 8:00am PST and takes place 18 months after Day 1. Format Like the first season, this season can also be essentially broken into three acts: 1. The first act involves CTU attempting to find members of a Middle Eastern terrorist cell that is planning to detonate a nuclear bomb in LA. 2. In the shortest act, the leader of the terrorist cell is found and Jack must force them to reveal the whereabouts of the bomb, and stop its detonation. 3. In the final act, Jack, Kate, and CTU try to prevent a misdirected retaliatory strike from the U.S. by exposing the real masterminds who let the terrorists acquire the bomb. Major Subplots * Kim is on the run, having rescued a child from her abusive father * Kate Warner suspects that her sister's Middle Eastern fiancé is a terrorist * President Palmer faces traitors in his own cabinet, who attempt to remove him from power to advance their own agenda * George Mason, Special Agent in Charge of CTU, is dying of radiation exposure * Jack's personal anguish: worried about Kim; develops a heart condition after being tortured by terrorists * CTU is blown up with C4 to divert resources away from the bomb and to cripple their ability to stop the bomb * Michelle Dessler is introduced and begins to form a relationship with Tony Almeida and an instant friendship with Jack. Summary The first fifteen hours deal with finding and disposing of the nuclear bomb. After the bomb is disposed of safely, the story focuses on the United States' retaliation against the people responsible for constructing it. A recorded conversation between a terrorist involved with the bomb and high-ranking officials of three Middle Eastern countries (which are never specified) is used to implicate those countries in the plot. However, Palmer is reluctant to order military action against them until he has absolute proof that the recording is genuine. Several members of his Cabinet then vote to relieve Palmer of his position under Section 4 of the 25th Amendment, believing his hesitation to be a sign of indecision and weakness. The Vice-President then orders military strikes against the three countries to continue. Jack, Michelle and Tony race to find the evidence that the recording is a forgery, and they eventually discover that a group of European & American businessmen fabricated it in order to wage war with the Middle East so that they could benefit from rocketing oil prices that would result. The strikes are called off and Palmer is reinstated as President after the proof is produced, thanks largely to his ex-wife Sherry Palmer (who risks her life). The seven cabinet members and Vice President James Prescott tender their resignations (Palmer does not accept them), and Palmer then tells his staff that he believes that the strictest evidence of hostile intent is required before waging war. The President does relieve his Chief of Staff, Mike Novick, who did not support David until the eleventh hour. Like the first season, the second ends with a surprise twist. The nuclear weapon situation is resolved without massive loss of life, but President Palmer collapses after being attacked with a biological weapon, presumably in an assassination attempt. Viewers were forced to wait until the third season to see whether Palmer survived the attack. The sudden shift from a nuclear to biological threat also foreshadows the third season, which initially centers on the threat of an engineered virus being set loose on the general public. There were several large plot threads left unresolved from the second season into the third and fourth seasons, most notably the characters of Max and Alexander Trepkos, two men who seemed to be the driving force behind the day's events, as well as President Palmer's assassination attempt. How the assassination attempt ties into a war for oil is something that never quite fit together, and many have suspected that they may have had some larger and more sinister goal in mind. They were never seen again, and the only clue to their fate is a cryptic hint given by Wayne Palmer in the premiere of season 3. However, some of the the events directly preceding season 3 were chronicled in the video game , 24: The Game, released in March 2006. Cast Main Cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Main Supporting Cast * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Sara Gilbert as Paula Schaeffer * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chapelle * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * John Terry as Bob Warner * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Timothy Carhart as Eric Rayburn * Innis Casey as Miguel * Tracy Middendorf as Carla Matheson * Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce Episodes Category:24 Category:Day 2 2